Chapter 8 Troubled By The Past
by The-Mystic-Fan
Summary: Next Step


Chapter 8 Troubled By The Past  
  
  
  
They were all the common room, when Aims came thru the portal. They all noticed at once that she had tears in her eyes. "Aims, what's the matter? What happened?" Hermione asked, walking over to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, it's that bloke, Malfoy." Aims said, looking very upset.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville, jumped up at once, all asking the same thing. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Oh, he called me a really ugly name." Aims said, getting more upset. "He said, that he wasted his time all evening on a mudblood." At that, she turned on her heels and ran up to the girls dorm rooms.  
  
Hermione, looking at Ron, "I've got to go see if I can calm her down. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, sure." Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione running over to kiss him on the cheek, then turned and ran up the stairs after Aims.  
  
"I should go and calm her down too." Ginny said, looking at Harry. "I guess what I saw was wrong."  
  
"No, don't think that way Gin." Harry said, as she came up beside him. "Just go help Aims out." Ginny gave Harry a kiss before heading up to help Aims.  
  
After Ginny had left, Ron, with an angry voice. "That's just one more reason to take him down."   
  
"Lets not think of that now." Neville said, sitting down next to the fireplace. "We've all had a good evening up to now, we'll deal with Malfoy tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, you're right." Harry said, smiling as he sat down too. "So did you ask Hermione or not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, did you?" Neville asked.  
  
Ron sitting down, "She said yes." with a dreamy smile on his face, "She said, she thought I would never ask her." They all laughed and chatted for a little while longer, then decided to head to bed.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He had been dreaming of Sirius, he was once again in the room with the veil, no one was there. It was just Harry, and he was holding something in his hand, then he had heard some-one's voice, he looked around the room, and still no one was there. Then he heard it again, but this time it was clearer, and it was coming from behind the veil. "Harry, help me, come and get me." Harry knew that voice. It was Sirius.   
  
Harry was still troubled by the dream as he came down to breakfast. He didn't even noticed that Hedwig had dropped a letter in his plate, and was waiting for a greeting from Harry.  
  
"Harry, is anything wrong?" Ginny asked, watching Harry stroked Hedwig affectionately, then giving her a piece of toast, and watched her fly away to the Owlery.  
  
"No." Was all Harry said, as he opened the letter.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Ron asked, setting down next to Ginny.  
  
Harry, looked at the letter, then looked up. "From myself." Both Ginny and Ron stared at Harry with confusion written on their faces. Then, Harry putting the letter down explaining that he had sent Lupin a letter before the thing about his being a traitor came out, and apparently, he didn't receive the letter, it had never even been open. "And he said that he'd always be their for me." Harry said, in almost a whisper  
  
"Maybe Hedwig couldn't find him, cause he's in hiding or something." Ginny said, looking sympathetically at Harry.   
  
'Yea, but she always managed to find Sirius, when he was in hiding." Harry said, looking upset.  
  
Ron, looking at Harry thoughtfully, than said, "Maybe, he sent it back." Harry looking up at Ron, as Ron continued. "if he's undercover or something, he wouldn't want 'you know who' to know he's still talking with you."  
  
Harry mulling this over in his head for a moment, "you might be right."  
  
Ron smiling, "I have to be once in a while." at that point Harry and Ginny laughed, and finished there breakfast.  
  
"So, what are you boy's doing today?" Hermione asked, just joining the group, with Neville in pursuit.   
  
Ron, looking at Harry and Neville, "Well, we have that special project we've been working at."  
  
"Yea," Harry and Neville said, "that special project."  
  
Hermione, looking shiftily, at them all, "how come you guy's don't tell us about this special project?"  
  
"Yea." Ginny asked, joining Hermione's side.  
  
Harry, looking at Ginny and Hermione, then at Ron and Neville, then back at the girls, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Ron and Neville looked horrified at Harry, "we're working on a scheme to pay Malfoy back."  
  
Hermione, looking at all them, then resting her eyes on Harry, with a very stern look, "Harry James Potter, don't you lie to me, I know that you guy's have been working on this special project, way before Malfoy admitted to cursing Ginny."  
  
  
  
Ginny, folding her arms, glared at all of them, "You boy's had better spill the beans." Ron, Neville and Harry, looked at each other, then back at the girl, who was still glaring at them. Neville, going even paler, shock his head, at Harry, indicating that he should tell them.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see," Harry leaned in a whispered, "Neville got the idea over the summer, of coming up with a potion that could help cure his mum and dad, and maybe other patients as well." looking at Hermione before continuing, "we're real close to breakthrough."  
  
Ron, butting in, "I've even convince George and Fred, into putting the potion into candy, so it will be easier for the patients to take."  
  
Hermione, looking at the three of them in astonishment, "You do know that this is illegal, and breaks so many rules."  
  
"Yea, we know." Ron said, rolling his eyes, then looking at Hermione with defiance, "But look at it this way, if we can cure Neville's parents, and other people, we'll have more people to help defeat Voldemort."  
  
Everyone looked at Ron. "Ron, you just said his name." Hermione said, looking shocked. "I've never heard you say his name."  
  
"Yea, well," Ron, looking uncomfortable, "I've just serious about this, I mean, this could really be a good thing, for everyone."  
  
"Well, I'll help if you want." Ginny said, smiling at Neville.  
  
"How about you, Hermione, you going to help?" Harry asked, looking seriously at her.  
  
Hermione, still looking at Ron, smiled, "Of course I will." Looking at Neville, "that's if it's okay with you, Neville."  
  
Neville, shaking his head, "We need all the help we can get." Then Neville went into detail of how far they had gotten, and what he needed for his potion. But before they could talk any further on the potion, Aims showed up at the table. She still looked just as upset, as she did the night before. She sat down next to Hermione, and poured some pumpkin juice for herself. Harry looked over to see Malfoy looking at Aims oddly.  
  
"Don't let him get to you, Aims." Ginny said, patting her on the back. "He's just a lousy excuse for a wizard."  
  
"Yea, and a waste of skin to boot." Ron added, glaring over at Malfoy.  
  
"Yea, I know, but he was so sweet to me last night." Aims said, looking down, "I thought he really liked me."  
  
"Malfoy, Sweet!" Hermione said, with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Yes, he was." Aims said, turning to Hermione, "I met him where he asked me to meet him. We held hand.."  
  
"Stop." Ron said, looking ill. "Or I'm going to get sick."  
  
"Hush up Ron." Ginny said, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Well, all was going good, until, those two goon..Crabb and Goyle, showed up." Aim said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Then he turned on me, and well, you know what he said."  
  
"So, he didn't say anything bad, before they showed up?" Harry asked, looking suspiciously at Malfoy again.  
  
Aims, shaking her head. "No, I told you, he was sweet and kind." 'Sniff' "He even asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, on the next time out."  
  
Shaking his head, Harry turns to Aims, "Look Aims, I don't want to hurt your feelings anymore then what they already are.", pausing, and shaking his head, "But, Malfoy, he's not worth it. He's always been this way. He thinks, that 'pureblood' are better then anyone else, he's been brought up that way since birth, and I don't think he's ever going to change."  
  
"Harry's right." Ginny said, looking sadly at Aims.  
  
"Look, Aims, why don't you try to forget about last night, and try to get to know the castle." Harry said, trying to distract her for a while.  
  
"Yes, and I'll meet you later to help you catch up with some of your classes." Hermione piped in, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Shaking her head in agreement, "Perhaps you're right.", she grabs a piece of toast, and heads out of the room without glancing at Malfoy, but Harry noticed that Malfoy had watched her leave, and to Harry's amazement, Malfoy looked upset.  
  
"Are you paying attention, Harry?" Ginny asked, jilting Harry back to the table.  
  
"No, what did you say?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Neville was saying that you and he need to go to the Herbology room, to gather the rest of the ingredients." Ginny said, smiling as she shook her head.  
  
"Yes, we need Pimpinella, anisum, and Arctium lappa." Neville said, smiling widely, the slowly his smile faded, "but where are we going to brew this without getting in trouble?"  
  
"That's easy." Ron said, smiling deviously.  
  
By that afternoon, between the five of them, they had decided that the best place to work the potion would be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they starting the potion, Neville told Hermione that the potion needed to simmer for at least three weeks, before adding the two finale ingredients.   
  
  
  
"Neville what are the two final ingredients?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, one is mimbulus mimbletonia." Neville said, looking at the cauldron as it bubbled. Harry, trying to remember where he had heard that name before, as he looked at Neville. Neville looking up to see Harry, "remember last year, my plant on the train."  
  
"Oh yea, the one with the boils on it." Harry said. "That's the one your uncle gave you last year."  
  
"Yea, my great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria." Neville said, smiling, "Hogwarts don't have it, and Professor Sprout didn't even have it in the Herbology. It's really a rare plant, and spent most of the last year studying it, and reading up on it." As the afternoon wore off darkness creped in, and everyone realized it was time to go to dinner. As they sat down to dinner, Hermione started to look around.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ron asked, as he helped himself to mashed potatoes.  
  
"Aims. I haven't seen her all day." Hermione said, still looking around. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, and noticed that Malfoy was no where to be found either.  
  
"Maybe she still trying to catch up with her work." Ron said, looking at Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Well, Malfoy's missing too." Harry said, pointing over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"You don't think he's done anything to her, do you Harry?" Hermione asked, anxiously.   
  
Harry, shaking his head, "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Maybe she got lost, or something." Neville suggested.  
  
"Nope." Harry said, still shaking his head.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked, looking suspiciously at him.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, smiling, "But, I think Aims and Malfoy are together."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron said, dropping his fork.  
  
"I just think that Malfoy likes Aims despite what he believes in." Harry said, digging into the mashed potatoes as Ron started to look like he was going to be sick.   
  
"Maybe he's just trying to get information on us." Neville suggested.  
  
Ron, shaking his head, "Yea, yea, Neville's right. Malfoy's just using Aims."  
  
Harry shaking his head, "I don't think so, I watched him this morning. I really think he likes her." Everyone grew quiet and finished there meal.  
  
  
  
That night, Harry had the same dream, he was back in that same room with the veil, and he kept hearing Sirius's voice, asking him to help him, to find him, Harry woke with sweat poring down his face, it was still dark out, but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so he got up and dressed. As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that the fire was burning low, but he sat next to it to warm himself. It was still dark out, as Harry sat by the fire, all he could do was think about his dream, it has to mean something.  
  
"Something troubling you, Harry Potter sir?" Came a small squeaky voice behind him.Harry turned to see Dobby the house elf come up behind him.  
  
"Just thinking is all." Harry said, looking back at the fire.  
  
"Doez you want me to leave, sir?" Dobby asked, timidly.   
  
"No." Harry said, turning towards him, Harry notice that Dobby looked sad, and he also noticed that he held some logs in his arms for the fire. "How have you been Dobby?"  
  
Dobby gave Harry a big tooth smile, "I is being fine sir." as he put the logs on the fire, "I is still missing Winky," sniff, "but we house elves are use to losses in our lives."  
  
"I wish I was like that Dobby." Harry said looking back at the fire.  
  
"Is you ok sir." Dobby said looking bright eyed at Harry.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I should be going to bed." Harry said standing up and walked to the stair's then stopped and turned to look at Dobby. "Night Dobby."  
  
"Night sir." Dobby said then vanished.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked that morning as they headed for there Transfigurations class. "You've hardly said two words this morning."  
  
As they settled in to their chair, "I'm fine, just had trouble sleeping last night."  
  
"You've been dreaming about you know who again?" Ron whispered, looking nervously at Harry.  
  
"No, nothing like that." Harry said, shaking his head, and looking up at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good morning class and welcome back, I do hope you all had a good weekend." pausing, "Today, we'll be learning to transform something a little bit bigger. You will be transforming your chairs into a pig. So please all stand up and take out your wand. Now take a deep breath and think of what you are turning you're chairs into, and say the word Artemisia Ruta".   
  
Professor McGonagall demonstrated by turned the chair on her desk into a pig. "Now Mr. Weasley would you please start us off with your chair."  
  
Ron going white and wide eye looked at Harry then at the chair. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, and said calmly, "Artemisia Ruta" and to Ron's surprise, as well as everyone else, the chair turn into pig.  
  
"Very good Mr. Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor." Turning to the class, "Now after you've transformed your chair correctly, you will learn the counter spell to change it back into a chair, the counter spell is 'Allium Sativion'" Once again turning towards Ron.  
  
Ron still a little white, pointed his wand at the pig, and said calmly, 'Allium Sativion', and the pig turned back into a chair.  
  
"Well done Mr. Weasley, another 10 points to Gryffindor." Turning once again to the class. "Now the rest of you can began." By the end of class everyone was able to turn their chairs into pigs, and back again.  
  
Harry met Ginny outside the great hall, she was talking with Trinity. Trinity gave Harry a smile as Harry walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Trinity said, blushing a little.  
  
Smiling back at her, Harry said a quick "Hi." then turning towards Ginny, "I'm going to skip lunch, I've got some work to do in the library."  
  
"Anything I can help you with?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I have to look some stuff up. I'll catch you later at dinner." Harry said, smiling, then giving Ginny a peck on the cheek, he started off, then stopped and turned around, "tell Neville, I'll meet him in potions."  
  
"Okay, see you later." Ginny said, smiling at him.  
  
Once in the library, Harry started looking for older books, he needed information on the veil, but didn't know where or even what he was looking for, but he hoped he could find it in the library. But by the end of lunch, he hadn't found anything on the veil. So he gave up and head for potion class. He met up with Neville outside of class.  
  
"Hi Harry." Neville said, putting his bag down on the desk.  
  
"Hi Neville." Harry said, as he sat in the chair.   
  
"Did you find what you wanted in the library?" Neville ask, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Nope, nothing." Harry said, looking disgusted.  
  
Neville, opening his bag, handed Harry an apple. "This is from Ginny, she thought you should have a little something to eat." Smiling as he handed the apple to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled back, "I'll have to thank her for this later."  
  
"Thank who?"  
  
Neville and Harry turned around to see Ron coming through the door with his book bag in tow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neville asked, as Ron sat in the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Well, I switched potion classes with Aims." Ron said grinning, "Snape wasn't happy mind you, he thought he had done a good job at splitting us up." Pointing to Harry then himself, "but I went to McGonagall and told her I would trade classes with Aims so it would coincide better with her other classes."  
  
"That's great." Harry said, smacking Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea," Neville said, smiling. "I bet Professor Snape wasn't happy at all."  
  
Everyone started piling in so Harry slipped the apple in his bag before Snape showed up. He gave Ron and Harry a scowl before addressing the class. "Today we'll be brewing a potion to stop most kinds of poison. Can anyone tell me what Datura Stramonium is, or Helleborus niger is, or perhaps Solanum Nigrum is?" Harry, Neville and Ron each raised their hands, as Snape glared at all of them.  
  
At dinner Harry thanked Ginny for the apple, and for caring about him, "Isn't that what I'm suppose to do? She said smiling.  
  
After dinner Harry told everyone he would meet up with them later, that he had to go back to the library again. After still getting no where, Harry headed back to the common room. As he was walking down the corridor he heard someone whispering. "Who's there?" Harry asked, looking around.   
  
"Help me Harry, help me, I know you can find a way." Harry was looking around there was no one  
  
in site. "Where are you, wait am I dreaming."   
  
"Is something wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry spun around only to find Trinity walking up behind him. "No, um, nothings wrong."  
  
Trinity looking around, "Who was you taking too?"  
  
Harry, going a little red, "No one, just myself I guess."  
  
Trinity, smiling, "I do that myself from time to time." Harry listen to Trinity talk as they walked back to the common room together. Once inside, he excused himself and looked around for the others, the only one in the common room was Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up as Harry approached. "Hi Harry. Did you get a lot done in the library?"  
  
"No, not really." Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione. "Where's the others?"  
  
"They were all tired." Hermione said, setting her book aside. "Ginny said, that she'd see you in the morning."  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking at him seriously. "You haven't been yourself the last couple of days."  
  
"Nothings wrong." Harry said, setting back in his seat.  
  
"Come on Harry. I'm worried about you, and so is everyone else." Hermione said, leaning ahead in her chair.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, he could tell that she was worried, shaking his head, "I'm sorry about worrying you all, but I've just got a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, looking upset. "I thought we were friends. I mean you can talk to me. I'll help you, you know I will."  
  
Looking around, Harry found that they were the only ones in the common room. "Alright, I've been having the same dream for the last two nights, at least I thought it was a dream."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, in my dream, I"m back in the room with the veil, and I'm alone, or at least think I'm alone, I start to hear this voice," pausing, "It's Sirius's voice, he's telling me to come find him, to help him."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, then "You said, you thought that it was a dream?"  
  
"Yea, just a little bit ago, walking back from the library, I hear the same voice, it said, 'Help me Harry, help me, I know you can find a way'." Harry standing up, and walked towards the fireplace, then turned around to Hermione, "I think Sirius may still be alive."  
  
Shaking her head, "No Harry, that's impossible, you saw for yourself, he fell through, even Lupin and Dumbledore say's that he's gone."   
  
"I know." Harry said, walking back over to her and kneeling down beside her, "But what if. I mean, no one really knows what that veil really is."  
  
"Harry, it's a death veil, once you're dead, you can't come back." Hermione said, sadly shaking her head again.  
  
"Why not." Harry yell, as he jumped up. Making Hermione jump.  
  
"Harry, are you hearing yourself? It's just not possible." Hermione said, walking over to Harry. "I know how much you miss Sirius, but don't reach for something that's not there."  
  
"Then why am I dreaming it, Hermione." Harry said, hanging his head.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said, then suggested, "maybe, you know who, is putting images in your head again, like he did last year. Trying to get rid of you again."  
  
"Maybe." Harry said, giving up.  
  
"Have you had any luck with your Occlumency lessons?" Hermione asked, setting down again.  
  
"Yea, a little." Harry said.  
  
"Well, keep practicing." Hermione said, "It's will help."  
  
"I know," Harry said, looking down at her. "I'm going up to bed, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay Harry." Hermione said, picking up her book again. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Thanks, you too." Harry said, walking up to he dormitory.  
  
Again, Harry found himself in the room with the veil. He could still hear Sirius's voice, 'Help me Harry, find me, save me.' Harry looked around in his dream, hoping to find help. Then he looked down, he was holding something, it was a white stone. He looked up, but he was somewhere else, it was a dark place, that put Harry on his guard. He looked down again but the stone was gone, looking up, he could feel someone was around. Then he heard it...."Harry...misssss meeeeee......." Harry turned to see a pair of red snake like eyes.  
  
Harry bolted up in his bed, his scar was hurting so much, he could barely see, after a moment the pain went away, he found that he was covered in cold sweat. Harry realized that this was the first time that Voldemort had entered his dream in months. Harry wondered if he should tell Professor Dumbledore, but he thought that it was best not to. He didn't know what the dark lord was up to yet, but he felt sure, that he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Harry looked around, everyone was still asleep. Knowing there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep, he got up, and walked down to the common room. Harry noticed that Dobby was there again.   
  
"Hello Dobby." Harry said, sitting next to the fire.  
  
Dobby looked at Harry with interest, "Whaz troubling you, Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
"My dreams." Harry said, simply.  
  
"Maybe Dobby can help Harry Potter." Dobby said, smiling. "Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter."  
  
Harry gave a shrug, then told Dobby all about his Dreams, about the veil, and Sirius asking for help, to the white stone, then to the snake eyes. "I don't know what to do, Dobby, I know that Sirius needs my help, but I don't know how to help him."  
  
"Oh sir, the white stone in your dream, is the 'White Stone from Ezra'." Dobby said, "It'z a powerful stone, not of this earth."  
  
Harry looking at Dobby, "Maybe the stone is the key to getting Sirius back."   
  
"Maybe, but you must remember, the dark lord wants the stone too." Dobby said, shaking his head, "he'd use it against you, and try to destroy all that stands in his way."  
  
"What do you know about the stone?" Harry asked, looking at Dobby intensely.   
  
"Oh, just what I hear from others." Dobby said, looking down and shaking slightly.   
  
"You mean the Malfoy's." Harry said.  
  
"Umm hmm." Dobby said, with big eyes.  
  
"Is there away of finding out more about the stone, and about the veil?" Harry asked, hopefully.  
  
Dobby shaking his head, and smiling, "Yes, the room of requirements will help you."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. "Of course." Harry cried, "The room will show me exactly what I want to know. How could I have forgotten"  
  
"So Dobby has helped Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, smiling happily.  
  
"Yes, Dobby you did and thank you so much." Harry said, smiling at him.  
  
"Anytime that Harry Potter is in need of Dobby, just call out my name, and I'll be there sir." Dobby said, then disappeared.Harry returned to his bed think about the room of requirements, and feel happier then he'd felt in days, fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day Harry was happy when he got up. He noticed that Ron and Neville was gone, so he dressed quickly and headed down to the common room. Hermione and Ron were the only ones there..  
  
"Harry, you feeling any better?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I think I am." Harry said, smiling and looking around. "Where's Ginny?""  
  
"Oh, she went to send a letter home, I think." Ron said, as he took Hermione's hand, and started to walk out of the common room together, but turned and said, "She said she'd meet us down in the great hall for breakfast."  
  
"I think I'll go meet up with her." Harry said, smiling as he walked out behind them. Harry had not gotten far when he found Ginny. She was coming down from the Owlery when Harry caught up to her. She looked up as he got closer, and smiled at him. "Harry you look very happy this morning."  
  
Bending down and giving Ginny a soft kiss on the lip's "I am Gin, and I'm more happy now that I found you." Ginny blushing a little took Harry's hand and walked to the great hall together.  
  
Sitting down, Harry noticed Neville looked to be in a very good mood. "What's up Neville?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
Neville, smiling from ear to ear, "I've found the last ingredient to the potion."  
  
"Really," Hermione said, "What is it?"  
  
"You'd never guess." Neville said, as he looked ready to burst. "Dandelion roots."  
  
"What?" Hermione said, looking doubtful, then shaking her head, "I don't think so."  
  
"Yes, I think so. It will counter act with the mimbulus mimbletonia" Neville said, smiling. "You see, mimbulus mimbletonia can be harsh to deal with and for the people taking it, could be dangerous, but the Dandelion roots, well counter act it, and smooth the reaction of the potion. I've been checking and rechecking everyone else potions, that have use mimbulus mimbletonia, and found one wizard that said, that the root of a Dandelion will, surpass the effects of the mimbulus mimbletonia."  
  
Hermione, looking surprised, "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Of course he's right." Ron said, drinking his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh Neville. I knew you had it in you." Ginny said, leaning over and giving him a hug.  
  
"So, the potion will be ready for Christmas?" Harry asked, grabbing some toast.  
  
"Yea." Neville said, still smiling. "Just think, I may have my parents back this Christmas.", then looking over to Harry, and his smile faded. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay." Harry said, smiling, "I hope it works."  
  
"Me too." Neville said, smiling again.  
  
As everyone was about to leave the great hall Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm "Harry do you see what I see?"   
  
"No what.?" Harry said looking at her.  
  
"Draco just followed Aims out of the great hall. I think you should go investigate, I really don't like them two together at all." Hermione said, looking wide eyed at the door where they walked out of..  
  
"Hermione he will not hurt her. I truly think he's got a thing for her." Harry said, smiling at the way Hermione's face twisted with disgust.  
  
"Please Harry go and make sure she's okay for me?" Hermione said, pushing at Harry to go and follow them.  
  
Harry gave one last look at Hermione, shrugged, and walked out after Draco and Aims. He followed them all the way to Aims's class where he saw something that made his insides turn. Draco was kissing Aims on the cheek, and thought he heard him saying, "I'll see you later after lunch" Harry turned around quickly, so he wouldn't be seen, and went to his class quickly.  
  
"So what was he doing? Was he following her? He didn't hurt her did he?" Hermione said, talking rather fast.  
  
"No, not unless you think kissing her on the cheek is something to worry about." Harry said setting in his seat next to Ron.  
  
"HE DID WHAT." Ron busted out rather louder, then he had planned to.  
  
"I followed them to her class where he kissed her on the cheek and said something about meeting her after lunch or at least that's what I think he said." Harry said taking out his books.  
  
"But...." Hermione started to say when class started   
  
"Please take your sets and take out your papers from last week." Mr Binns said.  
  
After class Harry told Hermione not to worrier about Aims. "She has been told what kind of person he is and if she wants to hang with him let her. Its her choice not ours. All we can do is be her friend."  
  
"You're right Harry." She shrugs, "Well, I'm off to the library you boys want to come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ya, I'll come." Ron said walking over and taken Hermione's hand.  
  
"No I think I'm just going to go Visit Hagrid." Harry said smiling at the two of them. "If you see Gin, tell her I'll see her at lunch."  
  
"Okay, see you later Harry." They said, as they walked away.  
  
As Harry made is way out of the castle he saw Aims walking back to the castle alone.  
  
"Hiya, Aims how are you." Harry asked trying to get her to notice he was there.  
  
"Ohhh, hello Harry." She said, looking behind her really fast, then back at Harry  
  
"You are okay, Aims?" Harry asked trying to look at her face. "I see Draco and you made up!"  
  
At that Aims looked white as a ghost "I don't know what you mean Harry."  
  
Harry smiling a little "I mean I saw you two after breakfast this morning in the hall, he kissed you on the cheek."  
  
"You where spying on us." Aims said, going red in the face with anger  
  
"No, no not really spying on you Aims. I was spying on Malfoy." Harry said, rather fast. "I just don't want him hurting you, like he hurt Ginny."  
  
"He won't hurt me." Aims said, "He already told me what he did to Ginny."  
  
Harry going red with anger, "What, is he boasting about it."  
  
"No, no, it's not like that." Aims said, "He feels really bad about it.."  
  
"Did he tell you he was aiming for me?" Harry said, still angry.  
  
"Yes." Aims said, "He's got a lot of anger against you. Especially for helping put his father in prison."  
  
"Did he tell you that his father's in leagues with Voldemort?"   
  
"Yes." Aims said, going white, "But he's ashamed of that." Aims reaching out and touching Harry's arm. "You've got to realize all his life, he's had to deal with what his father wanted for him, not know if it was right or wrong."  
  
Shake Aims hand away, "He's got you snowballed." Harry said, "When you wake up and learn what a slim ball he really is, come look me up." Than Harry ran away down to Hagrid's cabin, only to find that Hagrid wasn't home, but instead of going back up to the castle, he headed for the lake, only to run into Firenze.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Potter." Firenze said, looking at Harry with interest, "Is something bothering you, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh, just life I guess." Harry replied, kicking a rock into the lake.  
  
"Um, life can be as good or as bad as you want it to be." Firenze said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Well, mines bad." Harry said, curling up his lip, "Try impossible."  
  
"Nothings impossible, my dear Mr. Potter." Firenze said, "You see things at face value, try to look beyond, and you shell truly find your inner strengths, to face the impossible." At that Firenze bowed his head and walked away, to let Harry think. Harry, still having no idea what Firenze meant, kicked another rock into the lake before heading back into the castle.  
  
Harry met Gin outside of the great hall. Ginny taking notice that Harry wasn't as happy as he had been earlier that day, "What's the matter Harry?" She asked.  
  
Harry shaking his head, "Nothing, I'm okay. I'm even better now that I'm with you." Smiling down at her.  
  
"Okay Harry, that was sweet once, but I know that's something is troubling you. I wish you would talk to me, and tell me what's really bothering you." Ginny said, looking upset. "I care about you, and want to help you."  
  
Harry, looking at how upset Ginny was, "Okay, let's go grab something quick, and we'll go somewhere and talk. Okay."  
  
Ginny, still looking out of sorts agreed. So they went in and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, then went to an empty classroom. Harry told Ginny about his dreams, about how he's trying to get information on the veil and the White Stone from Ezra, and how that might be the key to getting Sirius back, then he told her about what happened with Aims this morning. As Harry talked Ginny calmly sat and listened to him without interrupting him, until he was finished.  
  
"Well," Ginny started after Harry had finished, "where do we start looking for information on the veil and the stone?"  
  
Harry smiling at her, "You don't think I'm losing it?"   
  
"Look Harry, your dreams last year saved my fathers life." Ginny said, looking at him seriously, "I trust in you, and believe in you."  
  
Harry feeling a rush of emotions leaned over and hugged Ginny close to him, "Thanks for believing in me Gin." he said, then pulled apart with a big smile.  
  
Ginny, blushing red, "So how can I help?"  
  
Harry told her about his conversation with Dobby, and his suggestion of using the room of requirement.  
  
"That's brilliant." Ginny said, "It helped us last year by providing all kinds of information on defense against the dark arts."   
  
"Yea, I know." Harry said, agreeing with her. "I'm going there tonight."  
  
"Well, I'm going too." Ginny said, so they made plans to meet at twelve o'clock that night. Harry said, that he would dig out his fathers invisibility cloak out of his trunk, and they would go together to the room of requirements..   
  
Harry smiling at Ginny. "Thanks Gin."  
  
"For what?" Ginny said turning her head side ways at him with a smile on her face.  
  
Harry getting closer to Ginny "For being here, for listening to me, just for being you." And leaning in to hug her.  
  
"I'll always be there for you Harry, no matter what." Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
Whispering back, "I know you will Gin."   
  
They pulled apart and talked a bit longer, then Harry walked Ginny to her next class. "Okay, I'll see you at dinner then?" Ginny said, as she stopped outside of the charms classroom.  
  
"Dinner," Harry said, smiling, then pointed at Ginny then back at himself, "It's a date, you and me." Smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Yea, you and me and everybody else." Ginny said laughing as she turned and walked into her class.  
  
Everything went by smoothly until after dinner. As Harry and Ginny walked up to the common room together, they ran into Holly just outside of the entrance.   
  
"Hi Harry." Holly said, "You're just the person I was looking for."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, looking surprised. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that." Holly said, smiling as she looked at Harry, then turning her attention towards Ginny. "How are your studies coming along for the O.W.L.'s Ginny?"  
  
"It's going pretty good." Ginny said, smiling back at her. "I'm getting lots of help from everyone."  
  
"That's great." Holly replied, "You don't mind if I steel Harry away for a little bit do you?"  
  
Shaking her head, "No,:" Turning towards Harry, "I'll just get some studying done while you're talking."   
  
"Okay Gin." Harry said ,smiling at her. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"We can talk in my classroom again." Holly suggested. Harry shook his head in agreement, took one last look at Ginny before following Holly down the corridor. Once inside the class room Holly sat down in the first seat available.  
  
"You and Ginny seem to be getting on quite well." Holly said, smiling at Harry as he set down next to her.  
  
"Yea, Gin's a real great friend." Harry said, going pink.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, she's more then a friend." Holly declared, still smiling. "I've seen the way you look at her. It was the way James always looked at Lily."  
  
After a few minutes had passed, Harry getting a little antsy, "So what did you want to talk with me about?" He asked.  
  
Harry was surprise, "But mum did seem to like him all that well."  
  
Holly looking surprised herself, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said, shaking his head. "Never mind."  
  
"Harry, tell me." Holly said with concern in her voice, "I brought you here so we could talk some more. You know, I want to get to know you." pausing, "I also thought that maybe through me you might get to know your mother a little better.  
  
Harry, looking at Holly thoughtfully, then looked down to the table, "Well," Harry started, "there are a few things I'd like to know. You see, during one of my Occlumency lessons, I did something I knew I shouldn't have, but my curiosity got the best of me. I kinda went into Snape's pensieve."  
  
"Oh Harry, you didn't." Holly exclaimed, looking shocked and upset at the same time.  
  
"I know, I know." Harry said, shaking his head, and going pink, "but I had seen a few things before that, and they had my father in them. I wanted to know more about him."  
  
"But memory's are private." Holly said, still looking upset.   
  
"Well, I have no memory's of my parents." Harry said, as if that justified why he had done it.  
  
"Yes, but Harry they're Professor Snape's memories." Holly said, shaking her head, "They're never going to be good memory's, especially when they had you're father and Sirius in them." pausing "He despised both of them, actually allo of us." pausing again, then looking a little curious, "This is between you and me, what was the memory that disturbed you?"  
  
"Well, I saw that my father, he looked to be about fifteen. He was just getting out of class, with Sirius, Lupin, and Peter," pausing "they were making fun of Snape, well, actually it was just Sirius and my father, but Peter was egging them on."  
  
"Yea, that sounds like James and Sirius." Holly said, "As I said, they didn't like Snape, and the feeling was mutual."  
  
"Well, it wasn't that fact that they was picking on Snape, it was my mother." Harry said, looking upset. "She acted like she hated my father." looking down as he paused for a moment, then looked up at Holly, "How did the get together?"  
  
"Oh Harry. She didn't hate your father." Holly said, putting her hand on his, "At that time, she didn't like him, she thought he was just a 'know it all' and arrogant, and she was right. Your father was the best Quidditch player, he could fly a broom better then he could walk sometimes. He was always playing around with Sirius. They were inseparable, they always played practical jokes on everyone, but mostly Snape, and he always liked to show off in front of the girls, especially your mother. He liked your mother from the first time he clapped eyes on her."  
  
"But when did she start liking him?" Harry asked, looking intensely at Holly.  
  
"Well, I'd say it wasn't until the end of year six." Holly said, smiling as she remembered "She started looking closely at James, when he was staring at her. He had made an attempt to stop taunting and harassing Snape," smiling and shaking her head, "at least in front of your mother. And he started to, I don't know, I guess grow up, kinda." pausing "But it wasn't until he saved her life that she knew that she really cared about him."  
  
"What do you mean 'save her life'?" Harry asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Well, it was the beginning of they're seventh and final year. We all noticed straight away that you're father had really changed. He had lost his father over the summer, both James and Sirius took it hard. But it changed James, made him see things differently. Lily and I use to talk long into the night about James and Sirius, she liking James and me liking Sirius." at that Harry looked up at her in surprise, Holly looking at Harry laughed, "Yes, I had liked Sirius since the fifth year."  
  
"Why didn't you guy's ever get together?" Harry asked, looking at her with interest.  
  
"Well, I don't think he liked me that way." Holly said, going pink. "But back to your parents story. Yea, James did save her life. She and your father met one night just before Halloween. Up until then, they were getting to know each other better. But on that night, James and Lily met in the common room, he had brought his invisibility cloak, they were going to take a walk down by the lake."   
  
Pausing for a breath, and watching Harry's expression, moved on with her story, "well, Lucius Malfoy and Snape had overheard there plans of going out that night, so they waited down by the lake, they hid behind some bushes, they were planning to attack James. Well, James led Lily down to the lake, after taking the cloak off, they started to talk, and get to know each other better, when from out of the bushes, Malfoy and Snape jumped up, Malfoy grabbed Lily, while Snape had disarmed James. Snape wanted to punish James for all the times that James had mistreated him. Malfoy on the other hand, feeling the way he had felt about purebloods, thru Lily into the lake. I guess Lily had bumped her head, and was unconscious."  
  
Harry looking wide eyed at Holly, "but how did my father save her, if Snape, had him cornered?"  
  
"Well, I guess Sirius had gotten word of what Malfoy and Snape was planing, cause he showed up and disarmed Snape and put the Locomotor mortis on both Snape and Malfoy, while your father dove in after Lily. After pulling her out of the water, he some how revived her." Smiling again, "she told me all this when she got back to the room. She said, she opened her eyes and saw James above her, she looked in his eyes and she said this to me, 'All I could see in his eyes was how much he loved and cared about me' and from that moment on, there was no one else for your mother, but James Potter."  
  
After talking with Holly about his parents made Harry feel a lot better about what he had seen in Snape's pensieve. He now knew how his parents had come to love one another, and felt happy about it again. Harry walked in to the common room still smiling. He looked around and spotted Ginny with Hermione, Ron and Neville. They were over in their usual corner. Ginny looked up as he approached.  
  
"Did you have a good talk?" Ginny asked as she put her books up and scooted over so he could sit next to her.  
  
Smiling at her as he sat down, "Yes, a very good visit."  
  
"That's good." Ginny said, returning the smile.  
  
"So what's everyone doing?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Not much, just studying." Ron said, putting his book down.  
  
"Yeah, I've finished my potion's essay." Neville said, putting he quill and books back in his bag.  
  
"I'm going to work on mine tomorrow." Harry said, looking at Hermione's face as she was scowling at him, he added, "I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed." Neville said, getting up. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Everyone said goodnight to him.  
  
"Yea, I'm a bit tired." Ron said, getting up too, looking over towards Hermione, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I'm a bit tired myself." Hermione said, closing her book and getting up. Looking over toward Ginny and Harry, "I'll see you two in the morning." Then walking over to Ron. "I'll see you too in the morning. Sweet dreams." Then pecking Ron on the cheek, turned and walked up towards the girls dormitory. Ron looking over towards Harry, grinned, then said a quick goodnight, then headed up to the boy's dormitory's. Harry giving Ginny a soft kiss, then said good night, with a wink, and headed up the stairs after Ron. 


End file.
